Wizard Kisses
by QueenEnigma
Summary: Fred and George's new invention may help Harry do something he has always wanted to do.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing execpt for the wizard kisses( Well , that's my dad's idea, by the way he is also my editor.)**

**Wizard Kisses**

Harry Potter sat in his room, staring at his meager possessions. Unlike his portly cousin who had boundless broken toys and outgrown clothes, Harry had never enjoyed the attentions of a loving family. He sighed wearily as he leaned forward to pick up the small photo album. As he opened it, he felt his stomach give a quick jolt as it always did when he stared at the ruggedly handsome face of his Godfather.

Since the night that Harry had allowed himself to be tricked into dragging his friends and family into danger, not a day had gone by when Sirius hadn't crossed Harry's mind. As he stared at the photo of Sirius, a bittersweet smile crossed his face as Sirius waved at him. Harry closed the photo album and tucked it into the trunk he was packing his life's possessions into.

The door burst open and his uncle stood in the doorway, looking rather nervous. "Uh, Harry, do be quick. It's important not to keep your friends waiting. Do hurry up."

The door shut as a small smile crossed over Harry's face. His uncle was so paranoid about his friends coming over to the house that he had practically begged Harry to be ready when they arrived when Harry had told them that the Weasleys were coming to pick him up. Harry had truly enjoyed telling his cousin Dudley that they were coming over. Dudley's eyes had widened and a small squeak had escaped from Dudley.

"They're… They're coming back?" He clamped his overlarge hands over his mouth, covering his tongue.

Harry had snickered, feeling a brief respite from the feelings of hopelessness that had enveloped him since he had learned about the prophecy. When Dumbledore had revealed to Harry that he must either be a murderer or a victim, he had been stunned. Now, over a month later, Harry was still feeling the shock. He had yet to tell anyone, and the thought of telling his best friends made him feel sick to his stomach. He thought of his best friends, Ron and Hermione, and he took a deep breath of regret. He knew it would break Hermione's heart to learn what fate awaited him.

"Oi, Potter. Hurry it up," his uncle's voice bellowed from downstairs.

Harry was shaken from his reverie. He quickly finished packing the rest of his belongings and made one final sweep of the room to ensure that he had everything. He walked over to open his door and found his cousin Dudley trembling on his doorstep. He looked up at Harry with his piggish eyes. Harry almost felt bad as he noticed the fat hanging from his chin jiggling.

"Dad wanted me to help you bring your things down," he squeaked.

Harry smiled. "Great. Tell you what, let's start with my trunk. You know those spell books sure are heavy."

Dudley squeaked again, but managed to waddle over to Harry's trunk. Harry almost felt bad as he surveyed his cousin's enormous girth. He had taken up boxing two years earlier, and had started to become more muscular than fat. However, after his encounter with the dementors in the alley, he had given up on boxing, and had taken to eating chocolate compulsively. He was wider than he had ever been before, and Harry knew it was only a matter of time before serious health problems arose. Once again, something tragic that would be his fault. Together, they carried his trunk down to the landing and set it by the door. Harry winced at the way his cousin was wheezing and holding his hand to his chest, and he took notice of the sweat beads that were dripping from his purpled face.

"Hey Duds, I'll get the rest of the stuff myself. The trunk was the only thing I really needed help with," Harry said.

Dudley nodded gratefully and walked to the living room where he collapsed on the couch. Harry returned upstairs and gathered the rest of his things, ensuring to take his owl's cage. Hedwig had gone to deliver a message to Professor Dumbledore, giving his answer as to whether or not he would be willing to resume his lessons in Occulamancy. Harry had replied that he would resume his lessons, but only if another teacher could be found. He refused to spend any further time with Professor Snape than he had to. He hoped his letter wasn't too curt, but, Dumbledore should know his feelings for Snape by now. Harry felt that at least part of the blame for Sirius' death was on Snape's shoulders, and he would never forgive him for the loss he had suffered.

As he returned to the landing with the rest of his belongings, his aunt nervously looked out the window while wringing her hands. Harry smirked at her, marveling at the effect that the conversation her and Harry's uncle had enjoyed the previous year had bestowed on them. Once, the mere mention of anything magical had enraged both of them. Now, Harry thought it fortunate that they didn't soil themselves at the thought of Mad-Eye Moody coming to visit. Ever since they had returned from King's Cross station, Harry had been given carte blanche to enjoy the summer as he saw fit. They didn't ask him to do chores, or to take his dishes to the sink after he ate, or even to come home at night. Anything to keep the group of witches and wizards from appearing on their doorstep.

"Is this them?" Aunt Petunia asked in a quivering voice.

Harry stepped to the bay window and looked out at the small compact car sitting at the curb. The car was a glaring shade of green, and despite it's small size, Harry could make out several people climbing from the car. The driver, an older man with reddish hair and a kindly expression nodded at the tall, gangly red-haired teen climbing from the back. Harry smiled at his best friend as a short, pretty girl with bushy brown hair stepped beside him. Harry gawked as Ron reached down and took Hermione by the hand. Had it finally happened? Had Ron finally found the courage to admit his true feelings to Hermione? Harry laughed as he watched Hermione smile up at Ron, and Ron leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, is it them?"

Harry rankled at the sound of her shrill, panicky voice. "Yes, Aunt Petunia, it's them. Would you like to come out and say hello?"

She glared at Harry before she turned to walk to her bedroom. Harry's uncle stepped to the window and gasped. "Hurry up boy. Take your things out to them. Go, now."

Harry chuckled at his uncle's horrified response to the nicest people he personally knew as he walked to the door, opening it just as Ron and Hermione stepped onto the front step. As he opened it, they were both smiling broadly at each other, but the smiles slipped from their faces as they realized Harry was standing before them. They quickly pulled their hands apart.

"Oh, go on. If Ron's finally found the courage to tell you how he feels, don't try to hide it on my account," Harry said. "I'm happy for you. Really, I am."

Hermione blushed before she stepped up to hug Harry. She stepped back and looked up at him uncertainly. "I know this isn't the best time, but…"

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "I'm telling you the truth. I'm happy for you both. I'll just have to give you a little private time for snogging," he snickered.

Hermione blushed as Ron grinned. "You all ready to go, mate?"

Harry nodded. "I'm proud of you Ron. I didn't think you'd ever get the nerve up to tell her."

Hermione stared acidly at Ron. She raised her eyebrow as Ron grabbed his trunk. "I'll just carry this out to the car for you." He scuttled away as Harry looked down at Hermione. Harry noticed that Hermione looked exhausted.

"Are you okay? You look tired."

"Oh, I'm fine," Hermione said. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes Harry, it's fine."

Harry grinned. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"That thing with you and Ron. That look you gave him."

She looked disdainfully back into the hallway, and Harry turned and noticed Uncle Vernon was watching them. "We'll tell you on the ride home Harry. I don't want to stay here too long. I don't much care for the ambiance."

Harry nodded and picked up the rest of his things. He followed her to the car and walked to the back. Mr. Weasley was helping his youngest son load the trunk into the back, and Harry laughed when he saw the rear of the car. On the outside, it looked virtually like every other car on the road in spite of the horrid color, but on the inside, it had been magically enlarged, so that all of Harry's things easily fit inside. Mr. Weasley looked around nervously before he pulled his wand out. He whispered quietly, and a net sprang around Harry's stuff, attaching it to the rear of the back seat so that it wouldn't slide around the cavernous trunk. Mr. Weasley winked at Harry.

"I do hope your aunt and uncle said goodbye to you this time," he said quietly.

Harry grinned. "They said good riddance and pushed me out the door," Harry joked. When he saw the expression on Mr. Weasley's face, Harry put his hand on Mr. Weasley's arm. "I'm not worried about it sir. I'm going to my real family's house now."

Mr. Weasley looked sincerely touched, and then nodded. "Indeed you are. Let's get going. Mother Weasley is anxiously awaiting your arrival."

He guided Harry around to the passenger side of the car where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Ron held the door for him, and he frowned as he climbed into the car. Ron's younger sister Ginny was sitting in the middle of the large bench seat, and appeared to be soundly sleeping. Harry looked at the empty seats to her right and looked back at Ron, who was waiting for him to climb in.

"Go on, Harry. She won't bite you know," Ron snickered.

Harry slid across the seat until he was seated next to Ginny. Ron and Hermione slid in behind him, pushing Harry against Ginny. She was wearing short pants and without realizing it, Harry looked admiringly at her tan lithe legs as Ron and Hermione became occupied with each other. Mr. Weasley pulled away from the curb and drove away, keeping his attention focused on the road. Harry looked down at Ginny and felt his stomach flip as she smiled in her sleep. When had she become so beautiful, Harry thought.

He suddenly found it difficult to look away from her. For years she had endured a serious case of hero worship where Harry was concerned, but, in the past year or two, it had evolved more into a case of friendship. It figures, Harry groused. Just when she gets over me, I finally notice her. He sighed as he listened to the soft sounds of her breathing, which was becoming more and more difficult to hear with Ron and Hermione snogging beside him. He chuckled as he heard Mister Weasley gasping with delight, and he turned to see a young Muggle boy riding a skateboard.

"The things Muggles come up with," Mr. Weasley said in wonder.

Harry turned his attention back to Ginny. He rested his head on the headrest so that he could stare at her. She looked so peaceful in her slumber that Harry felt compelled to reach over and move a strand of her red hair aside so that it didn't tickle her face and risk waking her up. He tucked it behind her ear and gasped as she rolled her head over towards him, shifting in her seat. Her body leaned against Harry, and her hand came to rest on his thigh. Harry nervously looked back at Ron and Hermione, but they were both oblivious to anything but each other. Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley was still attentively driving, paying no attention to what was happening in the rear seat.

Harry dropped his hand down until it was next to Ginny's hand. He sat it beside her hand and felt the cool skin rubbing against his own. He checked to make sure Ron and Hermione were still occupied before he rested his hand on Ginny's hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers as he looked down at her. He felt a sudden overpowering impulse to lean over and kiss her. As his head started to move forward, he heard a sudden giggle from beside her. Harry sat upright and stared at the empty seats, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach as he watched the leather seat compress. His jaw hung down as they both began laughing. Harry reached across Ginny to the supposedly empty seats and felt long shaggy hair tickling his hand.

"How was your summer, Harry?"

He gasped as suddenly, Ron's older brothers, George and Fred were smiling at him.

They both looked knowingly at him as Fred smiled down at his baby sister. Fred looked back at Harry and wagged his finger at him.

"When did you guys get an invisibility cloak?" Harry stammered.

They both chuckled. "Do you see an invisibility cloak, Harry?" Fred asked.

"Because, I certainly don't," George snickered.

"Poor boy, I think he's seeing things."

"Indeed," George agreed. "Maybe we should get him to St. Mungo's hospital, Gred."

Fred shook his head dramatically. "I'm not sure about that, Forge. Do they have a cure for being lovesick?"

"So, if it isn't a cloak, how did you do it?" Harry asked meekly, hoping to change the subject.

"Why, I do believe he's trying to change the subject," Fred said.

"I believe you are correct." George looked at Harry slyly. "I suppose we should let him know how we did it. After all, he might become as loyal a customer as our own dear brother."

They both snickered as they looked over at Ron and Hermione. "You do plan on supporting our latest invention, don't you Harry?" Fred's eyebrow rose for effect.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Of course," Harry said quickly. "I've always supported your endeavors. Especially, when I gave you my tri-wizard tournament winnings," Harry said, reminding them of the thousand galleons he had bestowed upon them, making their joke shop possible. He raised his own eyebrow. "You do remember that, right?"

They both nodded. "Very well, Harry. In light of your donation to our cause, we'll keep quiet," George said lowering his voice. "For now. I do expect you to tell our sister about your feelings for her however. Being mindful of the fact that if you ever act upon those feelings, we'll do horrible things to you."  
"You'd be surprised the things we've learned since we let ourselves out of school. All sorts of nasty things," Fred smiled.

"What are you all babbling about?" Ron demanded. "I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"Oh, is that what you two are doing?" Fred laughed. "I've had many conversations in my life, Ickle Ronnykins, but, I seem to recall using words when I have a conversation."

"Granted, I use my mouth when I have a conversation," George snickered. "Just not like that."

"Oh would you two be quiet?" Hermione demanded. "I swear, you're like a handful of children."

"Wouldn't you like to tell Harry how you two came to be?" George asked. "I'm sure Harry is curious as to how you went from being just friends to being more than friends."

"I still want to know how you two can become invisible without a cloak," Harry said.

"Well, you see Harry, it relates to the conversation at hand. Our newest invention, if you will," Fred said as George theatrically produced a handful of small wrapped candies. They looked like a Muggle chocolate sweet. George took one and handed it to Fred. Fred unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. As he chewed it, Harry watched as Fred became transparent at first, and finally, disappearing completely as he swallowed.

"Where'd he go?"

"I'm still here, Harry," Fred laughed. "I'm just invisible is all."

Harry reached around Ginny and George and felt Fred's shoulder. "Be careful Harry," George said. "You don't want to wake up our sister, do you?" He winked at Harry.

"But, how?"

"Our latest invention," George said proudly.

"We call them, Wizard Kisses."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, they can be used for all sorts of mischief, of course," George said. "Sneaking about…"

"Carrying on…"

"The occasional pilfering…"

"All sorts of pleasantries," Fred assured him. "But, the reason we chose that name is the first use we had for them, was sneaking a kiss."

"How so?"

"Well," Fred said, "there is a young lady in Diagon Alley that I quite fancy. I have for weeks. When we completed these, and I decided to test one for the first time, I went for a stroll to test them out. I saw Cassandra standing on the corner, waiting for her mum to open their shop, so, I snuck up and gave her a quick kiss, thinking that I could get away with it." He grinned. "It turns out, she knows my scent pretty well, and knew it was me before I even kissed her. I guess she fancied me a bit as well. She looked rather foolish; as it appeared to everyone around that she was practicing kissing on the thin air."

Harry laughed, picturing it in his mind, only the girl he saw himself kissing looked just like Ginny Weasley. His eyes subconsciously shifted towards Ginny, and as they slid back, he uncomfortably noticed George grinning at him again. He nodded at Harry before he leaned back in his seat.

"Are we going to be able to stop?" Ron asked. "I'm starving."

"There's a shocking revelation if we ever heard one," Hermione said as she checked her makeup in a small mirror. She reapplied her lip gloss as Ron grinned at Harry.

"We'll stop up here in just a bit," Mr. Weasley said. "I saw a restaurant on the way down that looked quite delectable."

"I suppose I should tell you how this happened," Ron said.

Harry started as Fred suddenly reappeared. "That was a lot quicker than before," Harry said. "Is the spell consistent as far as time goes?"

They both nodded. "About five minutes, give or take a few seconds. You can reverse it if you want," Fred said.

"All you have to do is picture yourself visible, and poof, there you are." George casually reached over and dropped one of the chocolates in Harry's shirt pocket. He winked at Harry and looked over to Ron. "Well, tell him your nasty little secret."

Ron grinned slightly as Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, Fred and George mentioned in passing how Fred how snuck his kiss with Cassandra, and it gave me a bit of an idea." He smiled down at Hermione. "It seems there is a young lady who I have wanted to kiss for some time, but, never could bring myself to approach. So, when she showed up to stay at the burrow for the rest of the summer, I decided to use Fred's approach. I waited until she was fast asleep, and snuck into her and Ginny's room. I popped the chocolate in and waited until I was invisible, just in case she woke up while I kissed her. I figured she would think it was just a dream."

Hermione chuckled. "He didn't count on me being a light sleeper."

Ron laughed. "As soon as my lips touched hers, I felt her wand being shoved in my side. I didn't know it was possible to stab someone to death with a wand."

"Oh Ronald, what did you expect when you sneak in my room in the middle of the night and just…" Ron silenced her by bending over and kissing her fast on the mouth. She kissed him back briefly until she pulled back. "Enough. I just fixed my makeup."

"Anyway, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, I feel the wand in my side, and I hear her growl; 'You had better tell me who you are, or I'll hurt you.' She sounded rather serious, so, I made myself visible. I started sputtering an apology, trying to explain that I just wanted to see what it was like kissing her when she pulled me down and started kissing me."

"Ginny woke up and caught us," Hermione grinned. "Which is why Ginny and I had to stay up all night long talking last night."

"So, this is something you both wanted?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "For several years now."

"Good," Harry said firmly. "I couldn't be happier for the both of you."

Ron reached over and clutched his hand, squeezing it briefly before letting it go. As he let it go, Hermione reached over and took his hand.

"How was your summer, Harry?"

"Dull," he admitted. "The Dursleys were so afraid of me that they pretended I didn't exist. It was okay at first, since I could come and go as I pleased, no matter what time it was. But, after a while, it became a little lonely."

They both nodded in understanding. "Well, now you have us to talk to," Ron said brightly.

"Yeah, and the two of you will no doubt want a lot of private time for yourself," Harry grinned.

"Well," Fred said innocently, "I guess you'll just have to spend some time with Ginny."

"That's a good idea," Ron said. "Maybe you two will hit it off if you spend some time in private together."

Harry felt his cheeks reddening and swallowed roughly. Hermione looked at him shrewdly. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Fred and George began snickering as Harry nodded. "Oh, yeah. Totally fine."

They all looked up as they felt the car turning into a restaurant. "I hope you all are in the mood for seafood," Mr. Weasley said. He pulled into a parking space near the front door and stepped out. The twins piled out of the car as Hermione grabbed Ron by the hand and forcefully pulled him from the car. Fred leaned over and smiled at Harry.

"Be a good sport and wake Ginny up, will ya?" He grinned at Harry as he shut the door. They walked as a group to the front door, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Harry felt a sense of panic overtaking him as he looked down at her beautiful face. He knew he had to wake her, as she would probably be insulted if he let her sleep through lunch, however, his stomach was turning violently at the thought of actually touching her to wake her up.

His hand trembled as he gently reached out to her. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Nothing happened. He slid his hand down to hers and clasped it.

"Ginny, it's time to wake up," Harry said. He frowned as she continued sleeping. "Ginny," Harry said a little louder, "we're at the restaurant. Wake up." He only succeeded in having her shift her position, scooting over so that she could lay back into Harry's arms. Harry took a deep breath as he gently wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his body. He was shocked when the front doors opened at once. Fred and George suddenly appeared with their heads in the doors.

"Ginny, wake up," they both screamed. As Ginny jerked awake, she stared down at Harry's arms as the twins started laughing. "Thought you could use a hand, mate," Fred laughed before they shut the doors and walked back into the restaurant.

Ginny looked up at Harry and grinned at him as he realized he was still holding her. "Hi, Harry. How's your summer going?"


End file.
